New Beginings
by Nathalyata
Summary: traduction Deux mois après la disparition des Cullen Bella est prise dans une université en Italie. Bella va en cours mais Victoria se montre. Comment les rois vont-ils réagir à un vampire qui chasse dans leur ville? et une fille humaine connaissant leur secret? Je me demande comment Bella va gérer ses trois compagnons. B/C/A/M, lemons, violence, viol, malédictions, combats.
1. Voyage en Italie

**/!\** _moi nathalyata ne suis que la traductrice de cette histoire à la base elle est en anglais. Avec l'accord de l'auteur je vous la traduit. A chaque fois qu'elle publiera un chapitre vous l'aurez dans le mois qui suit. Bonne lecture._

 **L'histoire commence peu de temps après le départ de Edward. Bella est déprimée , non pas parce qu' Edward a rompu avec elle, mais parce que les personnes qu'elle considérait comme sa famille lui manque. Ayant besoin d'un nouveau dépars Bella quitte Forks. Elle se rend dans une école en Italie, mais Victoria la poursuit jusque là bas et les rois : Marcus, Cauis et Aro, ne sont pas content qu'un vampire vienne chassé dans leur ville. Qu'est ce qu'il va se passait ?**

 **Bonne lecture et amusez vous bien.**

Voyage en Italie

POV Isabella

Je venais de finir de faire mes derniers bagages. Cette endroit allez me manquer, mais en même temps je ne pouvais que me réjouir de quitter cet endroit. Je devais prendre un nouveau dépars.

Mon père Charlie est venu pendant que je fermer mon sac de voyage. En posant mes yeux sur lui je vois a quel point il est triste de me voir partir, mais comme il est fier aussi.

« Tu vas me manquer Bella », dit-il avec une voix rude qui me fait sourire tristement. Je détestais le fais de quittais mon père mais j'en avais besoin.

« Je sais que je vais te manquer papa ». Je me dirige vers lui et le prend dans mes bras pour l'étreindre. Nous restons comme ça un peu avant qu'il ne se recule. Il se racle la gorge et me regarde.

« Allez viens je ne voudrais pas que tu rates ton avion. » Charlie souri et nous prenons mes sac de voyage pour les mettre dans la voiture. Mon père me conduit à l'aéroport. Nous nous sommes dit au revoir et je parti pour ma nouvelle vie.

Le trajet était long mais je l'ai apprécie. Une fois que je suis arriver en Italie à Florence. J'ai pris un taxi qui m'a amenée dans mon école à Volterra. Quand j'ai envoyé la lettre à l'école, je devais m'y rendre pour la rentrée. Mais Edward m'a quitter et sa famille est partit avec lui, cela m'a plongée dans une dépression dont je me remet doucement au bout de deux mois. Il m'ont tous beaucoup manqué et connaître leur secret ne m'a pas aidé.

Quand je suis arrivé à l'école de Volterra celle ci m'a prêté un appartement. Il était petit et confortable, je l'ai tout de suite adorer. Il y avait une petite salle de bain avec une douche incroyable, une petite cuisine qui avait tout ce qu'il fallait, un salon et une chambre à coucher. Le canapé peut être transformer en lit, il y a une petite télé et un bureau que je pouvais utiliser pour étudier. L'école est tout près donc je ne suis pas trop loin.

Quand je fut seule, je met toutes mes affaires aux bons endroits, puis décide d'aller faire du shopping pour les choses j'avais besoins. J'ai un peu d'argent pour un ordinateur, mais en cherchant un je décide de prendre un Ipod. J'achète aussi de la nourriture et quelque livre dont j'ai besoin pour l'école.

Le château, POV à la troisième personne.

Dans la salle du trône, ou les trois rois du monde vampirique siègent. Aro parlait a un homme qui à brisé la loi du secret, Cauis était en colère et Marcus le regardais juste. Marcus regardait les liens tandis qu' Aro soupira en pensant qu'ils devaient punir ce vampire pour avoir briser les lois : la condamnation à mort. Cauis sourit à cela et se leva pour faire ce qu'il aimait le plus.

« Attendez, chers frères, il semble qu'il est le droit de briser la lois du secret » , Marcus se leva et toucha la main de Aro. Il se dirigea vers l'homme et regarda la petite fille humaine effrayée qui lui tenait la main. « Nous ne voulons pas faire de cette petite une orpheline ? » Marcus s'agenouilla devant elle et lui sourit.

Cauis se rassis un peu moins en colère. Aro se lève, marche jusqu'au vampire, touche l'inconnu et sourit.

« Il semble que ce vampire veut juste être avec cette petite fille et la protéger du danger. Vous la transformerait un jour et si vous désobéissez vous mourez ». L'homme acquiesce et se prosterne en les remerciant de leur miséricorde de lui laisser sa petite fille. Marcus dit a la petite fille combien il était important qu'elle garde le secret de son papa.

Les Volturi ne sont pas si méchant que les Cullen l'avaient laissé croire. Il faisait juste appliqué la loi. Permettant de garder l'existence des vampires secret.


	2. Première Classe

Premier jour d'école.

POV Isabella

Je me réveille et m'assoie dans mon lit. Le réveille indique 5 heures du matin. Je gémis et met mon bras sur mon visage. Pourquoi doit-il avoir un décalage aussi important.

Je me lève, prend quelque vêtements et me dirige vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. J'utilise le shampooing et le revitalisant qui sentent le chocolat et les fraises. Et complète par un gel douche qui sent la vanille et la fraise.

Une fois que je suis sorti, je me sèche e m'enveloppe dans une serviette. Je peigne mes cheveux et une fini je met un débardeur noir, un short en jean bleu clair et une chemise rouge que je boutonne.

Je fais des crêpes pour le petit déjeuner et le complète par un verre de lait. Je mange lentement prenant le temps d'apprécier ma nourriture.

Une fois fini de manger, je regard mon nouveau téléphone que Charlie m'a donner comme cadeau de voyage. C'est un i Phone 5 S, je l'aime beaucoup. D'ailleurs j'ai déjà mis de la musique et d'autre petit trucs dessus. En voyant l'heure, 6heure du matin, je me lè prend mon sac de cours avec mes livre et mon iPad et rajoute mon déjeuner pour plus tard. Avant de partir de l'appartement je prend mon livre préféré.

Je me suis promener un peu avant de m'assoie près d'une fontaine. Je sors mon livre et commence à téléphone commence à sonner me faisant savoir que l'heure était passée. Je lève les yeux et vois mon école et juste à coté je remarque qu'il y a un grand château. Je remarque que beaucoup de touriste se dirige vers le château. Une belle femme vient ver moi avec un sourire chaleureux.

« Bonjour voulez vous faire la visite avec nous ? » me demande cette femme avec un accent italien prononcer.

« Oh non, j'ai cours bientôt et je ne pense pas avoir le temps » elle semblait surprise mais hoche la tête avec un sourire. Elle retourne devant le château et dit quelque chose à un homme. Il me regarde et souri bizarrement. Très peu de temps après les touristes sont rentrer pour la visite et moi je me dirige vers ma salle de classe.

Ma première heure était de l'italien. Si je veux vivre ici je dois apprendre à parler la même langue que. J'ai toujours était douée pour apprendre des choses. Il ne m'était donc facile d'avoir déjà retenue certains mots à la fin de l'heure.

L'heure suivante à était consacrée à l'art et la littérature. Puis l'heure de déjeuner est venu. Je suis retournée à la fontaine de ce matin pour m'asseoir et déjeuner.

Je lis un peu avant de remarquer qu'un homme se dirige par ici. Je lève les yeux de on livre pour le regarder un peu mieux. Il doit avoir la vingtaine ou un peu plus. Il est pale et a les cheveux hérisses. Je remarque rapidement que c'est un vampire mais je le cache pour ne pas le laisser paraître.

« Bonjour, vous êtes une touriste ? Nous avons une visite à travers le château, mais malheureusement la prochaine ne sera pas avant la semaine prochaine », dit-il en me regardant.

« Bonjour, on m'a déjà proposé la visite guidée ce matin. Et non je ne suis pas une touriste, je viens d'emménager ici pour l'école », dis-je avec un sourire en refermant mon livre. Pour une raison que je ne saurait explique la visite guidée ne me semblait pas sur.

Il me sourit avant que je le laisse et revienne à mon appartement. Une fois à la maison, je branche mon ordinateur et mon téléphone. J'adore mon Ipod j'ai mis un mot de passe pour pouvoir l'emmener à l'école et j'ai même installer une application pour es livres et les livres de cours.

Mon téléphone sonne, je regarde l'écran et vois que je ne connaît pas se numéro. Je répond donc à l'appel.

« Isabella Swan », et là j'entends une voix que je pensais ne plus jamais entendre à nouveau.

« Bella où diable est tu ? Je ne peux pas avoir de vision te concernant », dit Alice à travers le téléphone. Je m'assois et regarde autour de moi.

« Je suis en Italie si tu veux savoir ». Après leur départ, j'avais remarqué que Alice et Edward me contrôlaient.

« Bella tu ne peux pas être là bas », répond t-elle en colère.

« Et pourquoi ça Alice »

« tu n'est pas en sécurité et Edward ne veux pas que tu soit là bas. » Entendre ces mots me met dans une colère noire.

« Quand Edward et toi êtes parti vous avez perdu tout les droits que vous aviez pris sur ma vie. Je ne veux plus que vous disiez quelque chose sur ma vie maintenant. Je ne veux plus que vous appeliez se numéro. Me suis je bien fais comprendre ? »

« Mais Bell... »

« Est ce que c'est compris ? »

« Oui, oui » après qu'elle eu dit ses mots, je raccroche et range mon téléphone.

C'est en colère que je dirige ver le frigo pour prendre quelque chose à boire. Une fois dans la cuisine, j'ouvre le réfrigérateur, prend une bière que j'ouvre et la bois rapidement.

Le château.

POV Marcus

Je suis dans mon bureau quand je sens une attraction bizarre. J'utilise mon don et vois trois liaison qui parte de moi, deux d'entre elles sont de couleur argent et une autre de couleur d'or. Je sais ce que cela signifie.

Mes frères et moi venons de trouver notre compagnon, ou plus précisément, Aro avait vue notre compagnon à travers les yeux de quelqu'un d'autre.

Je souris et continue à lire mon livre, alors que j'entends mes deux frères coururent vers mon bureau pour me voir, et me demander ce qui n'allait pas avec eux.


	3. Tragedie

POV Isabella

Cela fait déjà trois semaine que je suis ici et j'avais déjà améliorer mon italien. Certains enseignants ont dit qu'ils croyaient que je saurais bientôt parler leur langue couramment.

Aujourd'hui j'avais eu cour plus tard que d'habitude, et je rentrai donc chez moi dans l'obscurité. J'avais un peu peur mais heureusement pour moi le trajet n'est pas bien long.

Alors que je marche a coté du bâtiment de l'école, je passe à coté d'une ruelle. Je pousse un grand cri quand je sens qu'on m'y entraîne. J'essaye de lutter contre mon agresseur, mais l'homme riais. Il me jette à terre. C'est à ce moment que je vois des yeux rouges sang.

Il me souris et je remarque que c'est l'homme qui m'a inviter à la visite guidée du château. Il est effrayant, et il semblerait que je ne puisse pas rentrer chez moi ce soir.

Avec un grognement il se rue sur moi et commence à m'arracher mes vêtements. Je me débat mais rien n'y fais il est trop fort. Je commence à crier quand pour me faire taire il me gifle si violemment que j'ai du mal a reprendre une respiration correcte.

Je sentait le sang plus que je ne sentait ses ongles coupés ma peau. Je commençais a pleurer silencieusement quand je sentis qu'il commencer à masser ma poitrine. Ses ongles ont creuser ma peau et je sentait sa langue qui lèche mes coupures. Avec un cri silencieux, je l'ai senti m'envahir de la plus horrible des façons. Oh mon dieu si seulement je pouvais crier.

Je me sentais déchirer et je sentais le sang coulait. Il ricana sombrement avant de retourner lécher le sang présent sur mon corps. Je ne pouvais que sentir les larmes silencieuses qui coulaient sur mes joues pendant qu'il se nourrissait de moi et qu'il me violait. Avant de m'évanouir, je sens une morsure dans mon coup.

Je me réveille sur un sol froid. Je force mes yeux à s'ouvrir et regarde autour. Je suis dans un cachot, sombre et froid. J'essaye de bouger, mais cela me fais pousser un grand cri et je me recroqueville pour essayer d'échapper à cette douleur brûlante. Avant de pouvoir essayer de bouger à nouveau je me sens repartir dans l'inconscience.

« Aid...ez m...oi » .

La salle du trône

POV Marcus

Je sens un besoins d'aller dans un endroit sans savoir pourquoi et en regardant bien mes frères aussi. Nous nous sommes mis d'accord et avons laissé l'attraction nous conduire jusqu'à nos cachot. Un peu confus nous avons décider de regarder par la petite fenêtre dans la porte. Ce nous venons de trouver nous horrifia.

Étaler sur le sol notre compagne brisée et baignant dans son sang. Caius poussa un rugissement pendant qu' Aro défonça la porte et que pour ma part je pris ma cape de mes épaules. J'enroule notre compagne dans ma cape la prend doucement dans mes bras pour ne pas qu'elle soufre et l'emmène dans ma chambre rapidement. Je demande à l'un de nos vampires d'aller chercher immédiatement un médecin.

La chambre de Marcus

POV Isabella.

Je suis réveillée par un fort grognement située proche de moi. Je gémis pitoyablement en me recourbant sur moi même. J'étais terrifié qu'il m'aie laissée en vie juste pour me torture un peu plus.

Je sen une main caresser doucement ma joue, et je me fige. Je m'arrête de respirer dans la crainte et je lève les yeux pour voir quelqu'un autre.

« S... s'il vous plaît ne … ne me faite pas... pas de mal », suppliais-je avant que les lames ne tombent sur cette main. L'homme avait l'air peiné par mes paroles.

« Oh, Mia Bella, je ne veux ps te blesser », me dit-il tous en continuant de caresser mes cheveux. Je me sentait tellement en sécurité avec lui. Si je pouvais, je ronronnerait.

De nouveau j'ai entendu les grognements mais cette fois ci ils étaient plus près. Je gémi en essayant de me cacher. L'homme a qui appartient ce grognement semble en colère. Un autre grognement se fit entendre de derrière la porte.

Bientôt il y avait deux autres hommes regardant fixement vers moi avec des yeux inquiets. L'un a des cheveux blond lui arrivant aux épaules. Il a l'air d'être le plus jeunes. L'autre a coté de lui avait les cheveux de la même longueur mais il sont noirs. Quand à l'homme qui me réconforter avait les cheveux brun mais jusqu'au épaules comme les deux autres.

Il ont commencer à me caresser et à ronronner. Je pense que ma confusion se voit facilement puisque l'homme au cheveux noir rigole avant de sourire. Je me déplace dans le lit, mais en voulant m'asseoir, je hurle de douleur.

Pour réaction ils sont tous venu au plus près de moi. Leurs mains chercher sur mon corps impatiemment ce qui pouvait avoir causé mon crie de souffrance. Me sentant un peu mal à l'aise avec leur proximité, je me recule légèrement pour leur faire passer le message.

« Qui .. qui êtes v … vous ? » l'homme assit sur le lit depuis le début, arrête de chercher la cause de ma douleur et me sourit.

« Nous, Bella Mia, nous sommes les Volturi. Je suis Marcus, voici Aro et puis Caius ». je fis un petit « Oh » quand je me souvient qui sont ces personnes. Marcus relève un sourcil en entendant mon Oh.

« Je, euh, je sais qui vous êtes et ce que vous êtes ». Je réussi cette fois a m'asseoir sans pousser de cri. Je mord ma lèvre et regarde mes mains sur la couette.. Aro à placé son doigt sous mon menton et me le lève pour me regarder dans les yeux.

« Comment savez-vous pour nous, Mia Bella ? » me demande t-il avec un sourie doux. Je le regarde en état de choc. Ce n'est pas Aro qui m'a parler ce n'est pas possible. C'est a ce moment que j'entends Caius rire de la tête que je dois tirer.

« Je suis aller à l'École avec des vampires, et l'un d'eux a prétendu être mon compagnon. C'est pour cela. », a peine ma phrase fini que Marcus secoue la tête.

« Il a menti Mia Bella, parce que nous sommes vos compagnons », me dit -il en se désignant lui ainsi que ses frères. Je le regarde et regarde les deux autres.

« C'est pour cela que Caius n'a toujours pas chercher à me tuer ? » leur demandais-je. « Pourquoi Aro agit comme l'assistant du Magicien d'Oz ? « continuais-je dans ma lancé. Ils se sont mis a rire et mon souris.

Tout d'un coup un souvenir de ce qui s'est passé avant me revient. Je pousse un petit gémissement et les rire s'arrêtent instantanément.

« Dit nous ce qui s'est passé, Mia Bella » . je baisse les yeux et me revois moi même nue dans un bain de sang, recouvrant mon corps par endroit. Je ressentit plus fortement cette fois ci la douleur sous ma taille, une brûlure ardente. Je fis quelque chose auquel je ne m'attendis pas. Je me suis déplacer de façon à être assise sur les genoux de Marcus. Il est confortable et froid ce que apprécie beaucoup.

« Un de vos gardes... il m'a ….il m'a brutalement… il m'a violé. » Je pleure sur la poitrine de Marcus, enfermer dans son étreinte rassurante et protectrice, accroché à lui comme a une bouée. J'entends un grognement qui me fait gémir de peur.

« Tu dois nous dire qui. Un médecin à été chercher, puis nous trouverons qui à fait ça. » Je hoches la tête au paroles de Marcus.

« Vais-je être en mesure de terminer l'école ? » Marcus tapote mes cheveux et hoche la tête.

« Nous allons vous laisser terminer cette année, d'accord Mia Bella ? »

« Je vous remercie ».

Le médecin m'avait examiner et nous donna les résultats. Mon anus était déchiré à plusieurs endroits, et mon vagin à également était déchiré. Caius a quitté la chambre parce qu'il était sur le point de perdre son sang froid.

« Mia Bella, tu ne nous a jamais dit ton nom » me demande Marcus qui se remis assis a cote de moi. Je souris et regarde Aro. Il coupait son poignet avec son ongle.

« Je m'appelle Isabella. … Que fais tu Aro ? » Demandais-je inquiète et confuse.

« Je te guéris. Bois. » Il place son poignet à mes lèvres. L'odeur est si délicieuse. Je place ma bouche sur sa main et bois avidement le sang. Tout en buvant, je sens la couleur quitter mon corps et bientôt, trop tôt, Aro enlève son poignet qui se guérit.

« Je ne savait pas qu'on pouvait faire ça. ».

« Eh bien, Isabella, quand vous êtes un vampire très vieux, vous pouvez faire beaucoup de choses différente des vampires ordinaires comme la guérison », me dit Marcus avec un sourire. Il m'aide a m'asseoir au bord du lit et me donne une robe d'été.

Avec l'aide de Marcus et Aro, je marches jusqu'à la salle du trône, pour que je puisse leur montrer qui m'a mise dans cet état. Caius est revenu à mes cotés et a pris ma main dans la sienne. Une fois dans la salle du trône, Aro me fais asseoir sur le trône du milieu.

Et là, il se tient, avec un regard assassin sur son visage qui m'est adressée.


	4. Peine de mort

POV Isabella.

Je m'assois dans le trône d' Aro, et je me fige. Il était là, debout à l'avant au côtés de Jane et Alec. Il est un membre important de la garde. Marcus me regarde. Il a l'air inquiet.

Les rois se tiennent devant moi, me protégeant. Comment puis-je leur dire que l'un de leur garde le plus proche est celui qui m'a violer ? Est-ce qu'il vont me croire ?

Aro se retourne et se dirige vers moi. Il prend a main dans la sienne et me sourit. Je sens quelque chose d'humide qui roule sur ma joue. Aro l'essuya et m'embrasse le front.

« Isabella, nous allons te croire ». je lève les yeux vers lui. Il sait ce que je crains, et il me rassure. Je hoche la tête et Caius se dirige vers nous et prend ma main. Je me lève et me place en face d'eux.

« Tout le monde, je voudrais vous présentez notre compagne, Isabella. » dit Aro aux gardes. Il me place devant lui tout en me maintenant par la taille. Tout les vampires présents dans la salle me regardent et murmurent entres eux.

« Maintenant, l'un de vous a commis un grand crime » dit Caius avec une voix très en colère qui me fait peur, mais sa main tenant la mienne me rassure.

« Nous avons trouver notre compagne blessée et se vidant de son sang dans nos propres cachots. » Les paroles de Marcus provoquent quelques hoquets de surprise, et à ma grande, Jane et Alec grondent de colère. « Le responsable sera puni ».

Caius me regarde et sourit. Je sens mon sœur battre plus vite et je rougis.

« Mon ange, montrent nous qui t'a fait cela »., m'a chuchoté Marcus dans mon oreille. Je hoche la tête et regarde celui qui m'a fait ça. Son regard me fait peur. Je recule pour être le plus prés possible d' Aro en poussant un petit gémissement de terreur. Aro me ressert dans ses bras et Jane et Alec cherchent ce qui a bien put me faire peur.

« I...Il.. m'a attaquer », bizarrement ma voix est sortie plus forte que je ne m'en sentait capable. Ma main montre un grand vampire. Il me rappelle Emmet. Le fait de ne pas m'en être rendu compte avant me trouble un peu. Tout à coup, il y a des grognements tout autour de moi. Je gémis et me déplace contre Caius comme pour me cacher. Pour une raison quelconque je me sens plus en sécurité avec lui a mes cotes.

« TOI » grogne Aro, « JEANNE ». A ces mots, un cri fort de douleur est entendu. Il me fait pleurer et j'essaye de me rapprocher de Caius encore plus comme si je voulais me fondre dans ses bras protecteurs. Tout d'un coup je suis assise sur ses genoux avec quelque chose de chaud sur moi. Il fait sombre.

Caius me serre sous sa cape contre sa poitrine. J'entends un bruit métallique bizzare puis une odeur fétide frappe mon nez.

« Jane, ma chère, nous ferais-tu l'honneur d'être la garde rapprocher de notre compagne, Isabella ? », demande Aro tout en se déplaçant vers Caius et moi.

« Avec plaisir maître ». Il a du bonheur dans la voix ce qui me surprend.

Ça me fait bizarre d'être cacher sous un manteau avec des gens autours de moi. Caius se lève ce qui me surprend. Je me rattrape en poussant un petit cri de détresse tout en entourant son cou de mes bras.

« Isabella, tu dois être affamé et fatigué. Allons dans notre chambre », me déclare Marcus en venant se mettre aux cotés de Caius.

Caius me tenait alors que nous marchions vers notre chambre. Marcus est allé me chercher un gros hamburger juteux de Macdonald. Il a juste couru jusqu'à la ville d'à coté. Je sens gâté, et adoré.

Quand nous somme dans la chambre, je regarde pour la première fois. Le lit est énorme et céleste. Il y a un cadre en fer forgé et orné de pierre qui sont encore avec le baldaquin et les rideaux rouges sombre qui l'encadre. Il y a un balcon en pierre avec sur la rambarde en pierre des vignes et des fleurs qui la recouvrent. Je remarque aussi une table ouvragé avec ses quartes chaises. Instinctivement je s'est qu'elles sont pour moi et mes compagnons.

Il y a un bureau dans un coin avec une immense bibliothèque, contenant toutes sortes de livres. Ils étaient dans différentes langues, mais surtout en latin, italien ou anglais. Il y a une porte qui conduit à la garde robe et une autre pour la salle de bain. Je me déplace des bras de Caius et je vais dans la salle de bain.

« J'ai … j'ai besoin d'un moment », murmurai-je avant de fermer et verrouiller la porte. Il y a une immense salle de bain avec des jets massant et une immense douche qui pourrait tenir 5 personnes. I lavabos et toutes les choses dont vous pourriez avoir besoin.

Je prend un moment d'humanité avant de sortir. Dans un coin, il y a un petit salon avec une télévision. Je remarque Marcus assis au bureau, devant un ordinateur portable. Mais je ne vois pas Caius. Je gémis et me retrouve au cote de Marcus.

« Mia Bella », dit-il avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Il avait ramener de la nourriture et me la donne m'invitant à la manger. Il m'a fait pouffer de rire mais je me sent mal de manger avec les mains. Quand j'ai fini, Marcus lève le paquet que je puisse prendre le soda pour le verser dans un verre. Bientôt, Aro entra et se dirigea vers nous. Il me pris dans ses bras, me faisant glousser.

« Bonjour Aro », dis-je avec un grand sourire. Il me prend le gobelet pour m'aider à boire mon soda.

« Bonjour, ma compagne ». Aro sourit avant de jeter a tasse vide au loin. « Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui, mon ange ? », me demande t-il.

« Je souris et l'embrasse sur sa joue. « Mieux maintenant que tu est ici. Tout ce dont il me faut maintenant c'est Caius et tout sera parfait ». J'entends le bruit de la porte et quand je me retourne je me retrouve dans les bras de Caius. Je ris et le sers contre moi.

« Bonjour, chaton », chuchote-il dans mon oreille en la mordillant légèrement. Je gémis avec un fard sur mes joues et cache mon visage contre sa poitrine.

«Oh non, ça ne vas pas », dit Aro me forçant à montrer mon blush. Je miaule de protestation et essaye de retourner me cacher contre la poitrine de Caius. Tout à coup, je suis sur le lit maintenu par Caius et Aro. Je crie en essayant de me libérer. Marcus sourit, mais les aide en m'immobilisant les épaules.

« Oh chaton, tu sens délicieusement bon », dit Caius et il lèche mon coup. Je frissonne et commence a rougir et soudain tous ont les yeux noir. Ils reniflent l'air et grognent. Ce grognement ne donnent des frissons et un gémissement échappe de mes lèvres. J'aime la façon dont il me regarde d'un air dominateur.

Je glapit quand je sens ma robe être arracher. Mes mains être maintenus au dessus de ma tête , et quelqu'un qui me tient les jambes écartées. Je tremble et lutte faiblement. Je gémis quand je sens les dents de Caius racler le long de ma cuisse. Marcus tient mes mains et embrasse chacun de mes doigts.

Soudain un souvenir me reviens et je cris de peur. Il est tellement réelle comme si je le revis de nouveau.

« Non, s'il vous plaît ne me faites pas de mal ! » criais-je en commençant à lutter. Je voulais être libre. Je veux être libre.

« Isabella, tu es en sécurité. » En ouvrant les yeux, je les vois et une couverture et posée sur mes épaules et je me câline tout contre eux. Je pleure contre la poitrine de Marcus tout en haletant des excuses.

« Chaton, si tu n'arrête pas de t'excuse, je vais devoir te punir », dit Caius tout en tenant mon visage en face du sien. Je tremble à ses mots tout en rougissant.

3Mon ange, nous allons attendre. Nous devrions être ceux qui s'excuse », entendis-je Aro et tous commencent a ronronner. Je me sens en sécurité et somnolent. Je me blottit au milieux d'eux m'encerclant.

Je me réveille le lendemain matin seul. Je cri faiblement quand je ne vois aucun d'entre eux à mes cotés. Soudain, Jane est en face de moi, inquiète. Haletante de douleur, je serre ma poitrine.

Jane viens rapidement à mes cotés pour me prendre dans ses bras et commence à ronronner. Cela ne m'apaise pas autant que les ronronnement de mes compagnons. Je me penche un peu plus contre elle et me sent plus calme. Mais le manque et toujours là.


	5. l'inconscient de Bella

**Note de l'auteur :**

 **J'ai décidée comme cadeau pour ne pas avoir écrit depuis si longtemps de vous écrire se court dialogue de Bella et son subconscient. Je m'excuse qu'il soit petit mais j'ai manquer de temps et il sert principalement a ce que vous sachiez que je n'abandonne pas cette histoire.**

 **J'avais prévu que cela se passe a la fin du chapitre 3, pour le chapitre 4 . mais je ne voulais pas mettre quelque chose de si sombre. Mais maintenant je veux le mettre, c'est mon histoire après tout. Les mots en italique représente les pensée et les actes de l'air (** comme un esprits **).**

 **Mes premiers écrits étaient comme ça et j'ai toujours adoré. Le POV de l'air un être supérieur, affecté par la douleur des peuples. Je pourrais vous en refaire dans quelque temps, mais pas de si tôt.**

 **Note de bibi :**

J'ai eu un mal fou a traduire ce chapitre, j'espère que vous allez apprécier et pour ce qui ne sont pas content aller sur l'histoire original et traduisait vous même ce chapitre. Pour l'écriture j'ai respecter la police de l'auteur, je suppose que l'italique et l'écriture normale nous font penser a un dialogue. Je vous laisse découvrir.

 **L'inconscient de Bella**

Ses mains, ses lèvres. Oh mon dieu je suis sale, détruite. Comment pourra t-on m'aimer maintenant.

 _Tremblante elle était assise sur le lit, les larmes coulant sur son visage. Les émotions passant dans son regard était déchirantes. Personne ne devrait ressentir cette douleur jamais._

Oh mon dieu je peux encore le sentir sur moi. S'il vous plaît quelqu'un, non je ne peux pas je suis tellement souillée, s'il vous plaît aidez moi.

 _Avec un sanglot, la jeune fille brisé courut dans la salle de bain ou elle s'enfermât, verrouillant la porte. Le monde est si cruelle, si sombre. Comment peut-on faire une chose si horrible. Il y avait le silence, un silence froid sombre, un silence de mort._

Comment peut – on m'aimer je suis tellement sale, je ne suis plus jolie, je suis perdue (périmer).

 _Si seulement le monde n'avait pas était si cruel. La petite fille brisée. Lentement le silence a été briser par le bruit de l'eau. La course de l'eau sur sa peau vers le sol. Ses mains essayant désespérément de la noyer._

ARRETE CA . Oh mon dieu, si sale, si cassée.

 _Maintenant tout ce qui peut être entendu c'est de l'eau et des sanglots déchirants. Comment peut-on être si cruel_.

La douleur est si grande. Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?

 _La pauvre fille brisée. Le monde monde ne semblait pas être toucher par sa douleur mais d'un autre côte le monde semblait la revêtir. Le vent souffle de tristesse. On combien le monde est cruel._

Il y a tant de douleur que je sens son contacte, comme si ses mains sont imprimé sur ma peau. Comment une personne peut en blesser une autre si profondément. J'ai tellement peur, peur de tout. Un bruit dans l'obscurité, est suffisant pour me replonger dans ces terribles souvenirs. Un simple touche me dégoûte. Comment puis je guérir je suis tellement brisé.

 _La petite fille brisé, si belle et pourtant si cassé. La forme de son corps si recroquevillé au sol et ces tremblement qui la parcourent._

Autant que j'aime mes compagnons, je ne sais pas si je pourrais faire un jour l'amour avec eux. Comment pourraient-ils même me faire l'amour ?

 _Il y a un long silence une fois de plus. Mais au loin, un son si doux. Un doux effleurement retentis dans le ,couloir. Peut être maintenant la belle jeune fille brisée et elle sauvée._

Je ne comprenait pas avant, pourquoi les gens se blessent. Mais je pense... je pense que je comprend maintenant. La douleur est la seule chose auquel je peux faire confiance, pour être stable. J'ai besoin d'être stable.

 _L'air semble haleter. Oh pourquoi jeune fille si fragile, pourquoi voudriez vous vous faire du mal comme ça. Tout semble sombrer dans le chaos. Maintenant, le doux effleurement dans le couloir ressemble plus a une course. Des voix cri **« NON »** , comme pour te dissuader de continuer tes actes petite fille brisée. Dans leur voix qui crient on peut entendre leur inquiétude pour toi petite fille brisée et cette odeur qui arrive._

 _Oh douce petite fille brisée. L'air semblait caresser la jeune fille. Douce petite Bella._


	6. Parler

Chapitre 5

Jane s'est assise avec moi pendant la majeure partie de la journée, elle m'a dit que les rois travaillent et qu'ils ne voulaient pas me réveiller. Sentant une douleur dans ma poitrine s'aggraver avec les heures est horrible. Jane me dit que c'est le lien d'accouplement.

«Jane, pourquoi ton ronronnement m'a-t-il aidé à me calmer?» Demandai-je en regardant son beau visage enfantin, je sens que j'ai un certain amour pour elle, mais pas un amour romantique.

"Marcus dit que je serai comme une sœur pour toi, ça me rend très heureux et le lien est déjà très fort. Alec est comme un frère pour toi et Dimitri se sent très protecteur envers toi." Bella tu ne sais pas à quel point tu es importante. Nous aimerions mourir plutôt que de te voir souffrir. "Ses mots m'ont fait me sentir en sécurité et aimé. Je peux déjà sentir la force des liens même si je suis simplement humaine.

Je lui souris et jette mes bras autour d'elle dans un câlin. Je me sens si heureux, j'ai une famille à nouveau, et les compagnons les plus étonnants que n'importe qui pourrait demander.

"Oh merci Jane, tu n'as aucune idée de ce que cela signifie pour moi" Elle sourit avec le plus joli petit sourire que j'ai jamais vue. Elle me serre dans ses bras et chuchote dans mon oreille.

"Merci Bella. Nous serons toujours là pour toi"

Mon sourire élargie légèrement. La traction est moins douloureuse. Mon sourire revient pleinement en force alors que les trois hommes les plus beaux du monde entrent. Ils me sourient alors que Jane sort.

Marcus est le premier à me rejoindre. Il me soulève dans ses bras et ronronne.

«Ma douce, tu n'as aucune idée de combien tu nous a manqué» Je ris, ils n'étaient partis que la moitié de la journée. Mais ils avaient l'impression qu'ils été partis depuis des jours.

"Tu m'as manqué aussi"

Bella sourit à ses compagnons alors qu'ils se regroupent autour d'elle. Elle a la tête sur les genoux d' Aro, Caius est assit à côté d'elle, serrant sa main, Marcus a la tête sur sa poitrine, ses mains caressant les siennes pendant que Aro caressait ses cheveux.

Bella ne s'est jamais sentie aussi en sécurité dans sa vie. Ici elle est entourée par les vampires les plus redoutés, qui buvaient du sang humain. Mais elle est en sécurité parce qu'ils l'aiment si inconditionnellement.

Au moment où Caïus lui parle de ce jour là où il se tait. "Nous avons eu un autre procès ennuyeux, un vampire stupide de basse vie qui n'avait pas le cerveau à penser avant qu'il chasse les humains. Quand nous nous sommes débarrassés de lui c'était ..".

Bella regarda à sa gauche pour voir pourquoi il s'est arrêté de parler quand elle a vu combien ses yeux rouge rubis étaient vif. Elle sourit vivement, il est inquiet de sa réaction à leur alimentation d'autres humains.

"Il est temps de te nourrir?" Dit-elle doucement alors qu'elle trace de ses doigts délicats ses beaux yeux.

"Oui" dit Caius avec amusement, apparemment sa petite compagne n'est pas gêné du tout par leur choix de régime et cela le rendait fier d'elle.

Marcus se met à rire, bien sûr, leur compagne ne s'en souciait pas. Ils l'aiment et elle les aiment en retour aussi fort qu'eux même si elle est une fragile et belle humain.

"Oh Caius, je pense que tu savais déjà combien notre compagne est intelligente et aimante " dit-il en taquinant et baisant les doigts qui avaient joué avec ses cheveux.

Aro laisse échapper un rire au visage de Caius alors qu'il se penche et donne un bisou à sa beauté. Il sourit à Bella qui a un petit rire.

"Bien sûr, que je savais" dit Caius avec une insulte dans sa voix.

Le lendemain, Bella se réveille avec ses compagnons ronronnant autour d'elle et lui donnant des caresses douces et innocentes mais affectueuses. Elle leur sourit alors qu'elle se redresse, elle est si chanceuse.

Ils mettent un plateau sur ses genoux avec de la délicieuse nourriture et ont ensuite continué en la nourrissant eux même, rendant la nourriture tellement meilleur pour Bella.

Aujourd'hui sera la première thérapie de Bella pour parler de ce qui s'est passé, elle n'a pas beaucoup regardé vers le futur, mais elle comprend l'importance de le faire. Elle s'habille d'une robe rouge qui atteignit ses genoux et sa cape.


	7. La thérapie

Chapitre 7 Thérapie

Précédemment

 **"Oh Caius, je pensais que tu savais déjà combien notre compagne est intelligente et aimante"** dit-il en embrassant les doigts qui joué dans mes cheveux.

Aro rit au visage de Caïus alors qu'il se penche et donne un baiser à Bella. Il lui sourit et recoit un petit rire en retour.

 **"Bien sûr, que je sais** " dit Caius se sentant insulté.

Le lendemain matin, Bella se réveille avec ses compagnons ronronnant autour d'elle qui lui donnent des carresses douces mais innocentes et affectueuses. Elle leur sourit alors qu'elle se redresse, elle était si chanceuse.

Ils mettent un plateau sur ses genoux avec de la nourriture qui lui parut délicieuse. Ses compagnons l'ont nourrit eux même à la main, rendant la nourriture pour Bella tellement plus savoureuse.

Aujourd'hui serait le premier rendez-vous de Bella pour la thérapie. Pour essayer d'oublier ce qui s'est passé, elle ne veux pas vraiment, mais elle a compris l'importance de le faire. Elle s'habille d'une robe rouge et de sa cape qui atteint ses genoux.

Bella sourit à Jane doucement, elle se sentait terrifiée, comment allait-elle s'ouvrir à un inconnu complet.

Jane escorte Bella à un bureau où la thérapie aurait lieu jusqu'à ce que Bella n'en est plus besoin.

Jane la laisse avec un sourire, Bella léve sa main vers la porte et frappe doucement, ayant à peine rassemblé ce qui lui reste de son courrage.

Une voix féminine lui répond :

 **"entrez"**

Bella soupire en ouvrant la porte, à l'intérieur elle voit une femme d'âge moyen, elle avait des traits doux et était très belle, Bella a l'impression d'étre en securité et au chaud.

Bella c'est instantanément senti à l'aise.

 **«S'il vous plaît, asseyez-vous.»** dit la femme en désignant le canapé le plus confortable que Bella n'ait jamais vu **«Mon nom est Rose et tout ce que nous dirons restera ici.»** Rose sourit à Bella gentillement.

Bella hoche la tête alors qu'elle tirait sur sa robe, elle mordit sa lèvre nerveusement.

 **"Bien pourquoi ne pas me dire ce qui s'est passé, je sais que ça va être dur, mais nous devons le faire"** dit Rose avec un petit sourire rassurant.

 **«D'accord, je pense que je peux faire ça»** dit Bella dans un chuchotement, elle prend une grande respiration et commence.

 **«Je rentrais de l'école à la maison, je me souviens que nous avions parlé de la Saint Marcus, des raisons qu'il y est un festival. J'étais contente je pourrais essayer de trouver les raisons de cette faites pour les inclures dans mon article.**

 **Je passais devant une connaissance quand il ... il m'a attrapé autour de la taille avec une main et l'autre sur ma bouche. Je n'ai pas eu la chance de crier ".**

Bella pleure silencieusement alors qu'elle raconte son histoire, elle avait toujours eu une mémoire étonnante pour les détail et en ce moment elle regretté qu'elle soit aussi bonne.

Je me souviens d'avoir vu une pleine lune, puis son visage couvrant la lune, il était beau, comme tous les vampires, ils sont mortellement beaux. Il avait les yeux noirs, montrant une soit de faim ou de convoitise, je ne suis pas sûr.

 **Il a déchiré ma robe et ... et m'a violée, je me souviens de la douleur, je sais que je ne devrais pas me rappeler le sentiment de la douleur, mais je le fais, ça fait tellement mal "** bella sangloté **" j'avais l'impression qu'il me déchirait en deux .. Et Puis il m'a tourné autour et re ...retourner pour me la mettre dans le cul "**

Bella semblait brisée alors qu'elle dit ce qu'il avait fait si clairement: **"Je me souviens alors d'une autre douleur, c'était pire que tout ce qui s'est passé. Il m'a mordu le cou, et ça a brûlé et fait tellement mal, »**

Bella est émotionnellement instable quand elle a terminé son histoire. Elle ne voulait rien ressentir en ce moment.

 **"Bella tout ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là n'était pas de ta faute c'était la sienne, celle de son esprit tordu"** dit Rose avec un regard sérieux **"je veux que vous vous en souvenez quand vous allez dormir, vous n'avez rien fait Mal, tous les hommes ne vont pas vous faire du mal, avoir des rapports sexuels est une bonne chose, ne le laissez pas ruiner votre vie, en le laissant gagner "**

Bella hoche la tête et léve les yeux, elle était toujours brisée mais elle avait l'air déterminée, elle à vu que Rose avait les moyens pour l'aider elle et ses 3 compagnons étonnants qui l'aimaient tellement.

 **"Bella, je voudrais vous voir une fois par semaine à la même heure et le même jour aussi longtemps que vous en avez besoin. D'accord?"**

 **"Ouais, c'est parfait, merci Rose"**

 **"De rien Bella"**

Bella se léve et sort de la salle, elle se dirige vers la cuisine et décide de se faire des tartines de fromage chaud. Elle coupe le fromage bleu qu'elle coupe en deux et place la premiere moitié vers la gauche et la deuxiéme moitié vers la droite pour recouvrir la tartine. Elle met quelques noisettes et noix de pécan pour donner de la saveur et verse du miel sur le fromage, en en mettant un peu plus que d'habitude pour le rendre un peu plus doux, en ajoutant le romarin pour donner un peu plus de goût, puis elle la met à cuire dans le four.

 **"Oh, oh, ça sent vraiment bon Bella, je n'ai jamais pensé que je trouverais de la nourriture humaine appétissante à cet âge jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre"** dit Jane derrière Bella, Bella se retourne avec un sourire.

 **"Est-ce un compliment Jane"** dit Bella en la taquinant alors qu'elle coupe du pain.

 **«Oui, tu sais, les émotions de vampire sont beaucoup plus intenses que les humains, c'est pourquoi notre soif de sang est plus fort que les humains, nous aimons tellement intensément que pour un humain c'est comme suffoquer, notre jalousie est mortel et notre colère pourrait durer pendant des mois et notre vengeance durera toute une vie. Nous sommes des humains Bella, nous les cachons juste pour nous maintenir en vie, aucun vampire ne vit 1000 ans en montrant de la compassion à chaque humain et vampire qu'ils voient. Trop d'idiots ont été transformés en vampires Bella, si affamés de pouvoir. "** Jane dit avec un soupçon de passion brillant dans ses yeux.

 **"Je sais Jane, je le vois dans tes yeux, et ceux de mes compagnons. L'amour qu'ils ont pour moi, je les aime de tout mon coeur, mais l'amour que je vois dans leurs yeux, je ne peux même pas imaginer resentir quelque chose si intensément "** dit Bella, se remémorant la ppassion dans leur yeux.

Bella léve les yeux tandis que l'horloge du four sonne. Elle sort le fromage et s'assoie pour le manger.

 **"Les vampires utilisent et croient surtous leur instinct animal, c'est la base du vampirisme, étant des prédateurs parfaits, suivre l'instinct animal, plus intelligent qu'un humain, plus fort qu'une baleine bleue, plus vite qu'un guépard ou le faucon pèlerin, entendant mieux qu'une chauve-souris "** a dit Jane avec humour pour la chauve souris **"la vue plus percante que la crevette de mantis "** Bella rit parce que c'était une chose minuscule, mais avait l'une des meilleures vues" **nous avont une vision plus aiguë qu'un aigle royal, et ne parlons pas de notre odorat, c'est mieux que celui de l'éléphant "** Bella est complètement écroulée de rire maintenant, pas beaucoup de ces animaux sont des prédateurs **" Alors oui, nous sommes assez étonnant "**

Bella sourit et hoche la tête **"je sais"** Bella fini de manger et nettoyer dérriére elle et Jane l'a escortée à la chambre du roi.

Bella se sentant un peu comme elle, elle a décidé de lire, elle a ramassé un livre et a obtenu confortable dans le siège de fenêtre, elle a lu le jour et a seulement levé les yeux quand elle a senti quelqu'un l'embrasser la joue.

 **"Marcus, je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer"** dit Bella avec un grand sourire en l'embrassant sur la joue.

 **"Eh bien, nous avons tendance à être très silencieux amore mio"** dit Marcus avec un doux sourire alors qu'il embrassait Bella doucement sur les lèvres avant de la soulever, Bella enroula ses jambes autour de lui. Il se dirige vers le lit et s'assoie contre la tête de lit avec Bella sur ses genoux. Elle ensserre son cou alors qu'il la tient dans ses bras.

 **"Ti amo"** lui chuchota Bella

 **"Anche io ti amo"** lui chuchote Marcus quand Bella s'endore dans ses bras.


	8. Annonce

Coucou,

c'est encore moi. C'est pour vous dire que l'auteur n'a pas encore posté la suite donc je ne peux pas continuer à traduire.

Je laisse donc cette fiction en pause jusqu'à ce que l'auteur poste un nouveau chapitre.

En attendant faites comme moi prenais votre mal en patience.

Bisous et a plus tard.


End file.
